A Guy Thing
| runtime = 101 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $20 million | gross = $17,432,163http://www.boxofficemojo.com/movies/?id=guything.htm }} A Guy Thing is a 2003 American comedy film directed by Chris Koch and starring Jason Lee, Julia Stiles and Selma Blair. Synopsis Karen (Blair) and Paul (Lee) are about to get married in Seattle. During his bachelor party, Paul has a chat with one of the dancers at the party, Becky (Stiles), and they find that they have an affinity for each other. Paul wakes up the next morning and is terrified to see Becky in the bed next to him. Assuming they slept together, Paul rushes Becky out of his apartment and hopes never to see her again. He tries to cover up the connection for the few days before the wedding. Unfortunately, Becky unexpectedly shows up around town and turns out to be Karen's cousin. Even worse, Becky's malicious ex-boyfriend cop Ray had Becky followed and photographed. Becky and Paul meet again to steal those pictures from Ray's apartment. Further problems arise with family and friends consistently showing up at the wrong times. Crabs, dirty underwear in the toilet tank, a horny best friend, and a best man/brother who is in love with the bride all provide for a week of wedding preparation hijinks. Through the snowballing of all his implausible lies and half-truths, Paul receives corroboration and support from an unexpected corner: what seems to be a coordinated network of other men, including friends, complete strangers and, to Paul's astonishment, Karen's own father; all who give the same explanation: "It's a guy thing". Cast * Jason Lee as Paul Morse * Julia Stiles as Becky Jackson * Selma Blair as Karen Cooper * James Brolin as Ken Cooper * Shawn Hatosy as Jim * Lochlyn Munro as Ray Donovan * Diana Scarwid as Sandra Cooper * David Koechner as Buck Morse * Julie Hagerty as Dorothy Morse * Thomas Lennon as Pete Morse * Jackie Burroughs as Aunt Budge * Jay Brazeau as Howard * Larry Miller as Mr. Minister Farris * Matthew Walker as Minister Green * Dylan Winner as Moni Young * Fred Ewanuick as Jeff * Lisa Calder as Tonya * Victor Varnado as Hansberry Reception The film received negative reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, it holds a 24% rating on Rotten Tomatoes based on 99 reviews with the consensus: "Wasting the talent of its leads, A Guy Thing is a predictable romantic comedy that relies on cheap laughs." Box office The film debuted at #7 in the U.S. box office, taking USD 6,988,749 in its opening weekend, before falling to #11 the following week.[http://www.slate.com/id/2094507/ Adam Sternbergh, The Devil Wears Pearls: In recent movies, grooms across America flee their frigid fiancees, Slate, January 28, 2004] References External links * * * * Filming Locations at MoviePlaces.tv Category:2003 films Category:2000s romantic comedy films Category:Films set in Seattle Category:American romantic comedy films Category:American films Category:American sex comedy films Category:Films scored by Mark Mothersbaugh Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films